No Need For A Love Life?
by MinakoSan
Summary: Chapter 7 is finally out now, and it adds a whole new twist to things...
1. Authors Note

A Note From The Author  
  
Hiya! I have created a story, called no need for… a love life. This is my very first story that I have put onto this web site. I must admit, I am not the greatest at making stories. The only reason I started making this story was because I was really bored one day, and my friend makes a story on here. (Her name is Little Clone Minagi, and you should check out her story, she is my inspiration!!!!) Anyway, I was just wanting to let ya know a little bit about my story. I came up with this whole story off the top of my head… that's probably why it's not very good… hehehe. When you finish reading the first chapter… please, I beg of you, review my story to tell me if I should keep goin', kk? Thanks and enjoy! 


	2. Trouble with Tenchi

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. Tenchi Masaki has absolutely no love life. I repeat… Tenchi has no love life… we will now return you to you regularly scheduled program…"  
  
"Tenchi… Tenchi! Hey! Oh great sleeping one!"  
  
Tenchi slowly opens his eyes to find Ryoko and Sasami standing over him. Ryoko looks pretty pissed. Oh great, Tenchi thinks, I probably slept in again.  
  
"Tenchi, this is the third time this week that Sasami and I have had to come in here and wake you up! I swear there is something wrong with you!"  
  
"Yeah Tenchi, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to go downstairs to get you something? Tea, coffee, anything?" Tenchi looks over at the little blue haired, pigtailed girl. She looks worried, Tenchi sees.  
  
"Yes, please, just some tea would be nice." Tenchi slowly starts to sit up in bed as Sasami runs out the door and down the stairs. Ouch, my head is killing me, he thinks. Tenchi groans as he sits himself up, and leans against the wall.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling okay? You seem to be in a lot of pain." The sun was coming through Tenchi's window and was hitting Ryoko's beautiful cyan hair at just that right angle.  
  
"My head… it feels like someone just hit me over the head with a bat or something… I don't know why." I have had that dream before, he thinks, many times. Maybe it's a sign that I should get out more. Tenchi laughs quietly under his breath to himself. Washu and Sasami come walking into Tenchi's room. Washu's bright pink hair is up like it usually is, but for some reason it looks very unusually pretty today…  
  
"Here you are, Master Tenchi. It's still very hot, I just made it myself!" Sasami looks very proud of herself. Tenchi laughs and takes the tea.  
  
"Thank you Sasami." Tenchi blows on his tea and takes a tiny sip.  
  
"Now Tenchi," Washu says, "I have heard that you aren't feeling good. Is this true?" Tenchi looks over at Washu. Good old Washu, he thinks, she is probably going to have to do some tests or something… wow, she looks absolutely beautiful today. Tenchi feels this rush of… something. All of a sudden Tenchi feels this weird feeling that he has never experienced before.  
  
"Tenchi, that is one look your giving Washu", Ryoko says. Tenchi's cheeks turn red, and he looks down at his tea again, and starts to blow on it. That was really weird, he thinks.  
  
"Now Ryoko, give the man a break. He has just woken up, and isn't feeling well. His sight has probably been impaired… or something along those lines…" Washu looks out the window, trying to break eye contact with Ryoko.  
  
"Anyway, I would wish to take Master Tenchi down to my lab to try to figure out what is wrong with him. We can't have an ill one in the house, now can we?" Washu looks at Ryoko, then Sasami, then back at Tenchi. There was a long silence, then Ryoko broke it.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Washu. Let's take Tenchi down to your lab. Maybe we can find out what is wrong with him." Ryoko starts to get up off the floor and help Tenchi out of bed. Tenchi handed his tea over to Sasami. Washu grabbed one of Tenchi's arms and Ryoko grabbed the other. Tenchi stands up and walks off his bed.  
  
"Let me try to walk down the stairs by myself. I know I can do it." Tenchi grabs Washu and Ryoko's hands and takes them off of him. He takes about five steps, then balance's himself against the wall.  
  
"Well, forget that idea. Ryoko, could you help me down the stairs?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Tenchi!" Ryoko walks over to Tenchi, picks him up, and carries him down the stairs.  
  
"Ryoko!! What are you doing?!? Put me down!" Tenchi tries to fight out of the space pirates grip, but she won't let go of him.  
  
"Ryoko! Put him down right now!" Ayeka screams at the bottom of the stairs. Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone are sitting at the table downstairs having their breakfast. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki are sitting around a little bowl full of carrots. Ryoko glares at Ayeka then gently puts Tenchi down at the bottom of the stairs. Washu comes down after Ryoko, and Ayeka runs over the Tenchi.  
  
"Master Tenchi, are you alright. You look a little pale in the face. Sasami said that you weren't feeling well, but I didn't want to go up and crowd you in your room… Oh Tenchi, are you going to be alright?" Ayeka's eyes get all big, and she looks like she is going to cry.  
  
"Oh will you shut up Ayeka?! Tenchi is going to be fine, but you know Washu, she wants to test him for every disease in the book." Ayeka looks at Ryoko, then looks at Washu.  
  
"Washu, will Tenchi be alright?"  
  
"No need to worry, Princess Ayeka. I am sure that whatever Tenchi has, I will be able to cure it in no time. He will be able to go back to normal here real soon." Ayeka gives a big sigh in relief. Ryoko, Tenchi and Washu walk over to the door of Washu's lab. Tenchi let's go of Ryoko, leans on Washu, and they walk into the lab.  
  
"Washu, I'll be checking in after a while to see how he is doing, alright?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine Ryoko." Tenchi and Washu walk in and Ryoko leaves. The door closes behind her.  
  
"Okay Tenchi, lets start. You can go ahead and sit in that big chair over to your right, and I will be right back with some things." Washu walks away and Tenchi looks over and sees the chair. He goes and sits down. Wow, he thinks, this is really comfortable.  
  
After about two minutes of waiting, Washu returns with some really odd looking objects. "Okay Tenchi, why don't you start by telling me if anything weird has been happening to you the past couple days."  
  
"Oh, where to begin…" 


	3. Touble in Washu's Lab

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Oh where to begin…" says Tenchi. Should I tell her about the dreams I have been having, he thinks. No, they are mean absolutely nothing to my sickness… or do they? "Well Washu-San, I have been having these incredible stupid dreams. I am sure they mean nothing though."  
  
"What have these dreams been about Lord Tenchi?" Washu starts getting out a little mini vest looking thing.  
  
"Well, this really weird man keeps interrupting the middle of my dreams. He keeps saying that I have no love life… which I do have to admit to… but I don't know why he keeps saying every night." Tenchi looks down at his hands to see that they are all sweaty and clammy. What the… Tenchi thinks.  
  
"When did the dreams start happening? How many nights ago?" Washu undoes the Velcro on the vest thing, and puts it on Tenchi's arm. She goes over to her computer, and connects a cord to the back of it.  
  
"Well… they started about 3 nights ago, on Sunday. The night of that big party…" I remember that night well, Tenchi thinks. That was the best sake I think I have ever had… it had an odd zing to it. "Did you have the sake that night, Washu-San?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi, that was some great sake, wasn't it? That is my personal favorite. Why do you ask?" Washu starts typing something on her 7359 key keyboard (actually, it's only 7538… I just felt like exaggerating… just kidding!). The vest thing on Tenchi's arm began to vibrate kind of, and he lost all feeling in his arm from his elbow down.  
  
"Well, I thought it tasted kind of… strangely good. I mean, it had this really odd taste. I though it had this sour, metallic taste afterwards, you know what I mean?" Washu stopped her typing and looked at Tenchi. She got off her chair and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you saying that the sake tasted funny to you, Tenchi?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yea Washu, it did. Maybe that is what is causing these dreams!" Tenchi felt like he just figured out the meaning to life.  
  
"Now wait a second Lord Tenchi. I want to do some blood testing to see if you have any kind of poison in you. Anyone could have slipped a little something into your drink. There were 30+ people here that night, and things were a little crazy." Tenchi does remember that night. He got absolutely no attention from anyone other then Aeka and Ryoko, who never stopped talking to him. Aeka can get a little out of hand sometimes. "Tenchi, did you see that odd looking shady character in the corner, with a bottle of the sake?"  
  
Tenchi though about that for a while. "Yea Washu, I remember them. The only time I saw them in a place other then the corner was when he came, left, and when he ran out of sake, so he made a mad run to kitchen for another bottle. And then later on I sent Ken-Ohki into the kitchen to get Ryoko and I another bottle. When he came back, Ryoko said she didn't want anymore… then she fainted… so I just drank it by myself. I didn't drink it all though. I left some in the cabinet downstairs.  
  
"That's it! We can check to see it the bottle has anything weird in it. You stay here with this machine on you, and I will be right back with the bottle." Washu walked out her special door and into the hallway. To her surprise, Aeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Sasami were standing outside the door. Mihoshi had her ear up against the wall.  
  
"Mihoshi, if you're trying to here Tenchi and my conversation, good luck, cause it's impossible to here through psudo-space, smart one." Mihoshi backed away, her face a very dark red.  
  
"Washu-San, is Tenchi going to be alright? Is there anything wrong with him?" Aeka asked, with an extremely anxious look on her face.  
  
"Well Aeka, I can't say anything right now. I will be done with testing before the day is over though." Washu tells Aeka and touches her shoulder. She lets go and looks at Ryoko. Tenchi is going to be fine, Little Ryoko, you have nothing to worry about, Washu told her daughter through their telekinesis. Ryoko took deep sigh.  
  
Washu walked away, and towards the stairs to the basement. When she reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, she saw the bottle in the place that Tenchi had described to her before. She grabbed the bottle and started walking back up the stairs. She reached the upstairs, walked through everyone with out talking. She heard Ryoko and Aeka talking with each other about what Washu is going to do with a bottle of sake and Tenchi in her lab. Washu laughed to herself.  
  
She walked over to her door, and went inside. Tenchi was sitting there, with his head leaned back. He was dead asleep. Washu smiled and walked over the machine. She pressed the button, and a small tube from Tenchi's arm turned a deep red as the blood went from Tenchi to Washu's machine. She stopped the process of drawing blood. She leaned over and took the vial of Tenchi's blood and put it in a different machine, one that looks at everything that's in the blood. What she finds is amazing.  
  
She finds a very weird looking bright pink liquid. They are in the shape of little hearts. She tries to find her chair with her hand, because her knees are about to give out. Washu doesn't find the chair. "YOW!!" Washu screams throughout the whole lab. Tenchi wakes up.  
  
"Washu-San, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Tenchi looks like he just woke up from a major hangover… the blood drawing must have made him this way.  
  
"No Tenchi, stay sat down. I'm fine; I just slipped off of my chair, that's all.  
  
"Well, if you're sure… I think I'm gonna go on into… um… LaLaLand again if you don't mind…" Tenchi's head falls to his chest. I swear, you could hear him snoring in the US, Washu thinks to herself.  
  
Washu-San gets up off the floor and finds her chair, and sits down. She looks at the heart shaped… things in her microscope. The finds that they keep splitting, and they seem to have like a protective bubble around them. Oh my… Washu thinks. She looks up in her bacteria book, and tries to find a match for the shape. She can't find a thing. She looks over at the bottle. She picks up the bottle, and notices that it is still a little chilly. She takes a whiff of it, and it smells just like the sake they had last night. In one of the dumbest moments of her life, she takes a small sip. It tastes just like last night's sake too.  
  
She gets up off her chair and looks over at Tenchi. There seems to be a… glow or something coming from him, he looks absolutely stunning just laying there sleeping. She shakes her head. What is coming over me, Washu- Chan asks herself. She walks over to Tenchi and wakes him up.  
  
"Tenchi, are you feeling better now?" Washu feels his head to see if he's hot. Yea, he's hot… I mean, no, he feels fine! Washu slaps herself across the face. What the hell is happening?!  
  
Tenchi opens his eyes a little and he sees Washu. He opens his eyes all the way.  
  
"Oh, hey Washu-San. I must have dozed off for a while there. Have you done any tests?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi, I have to tell you, I have no idea what is going on with you. I found these odd shaped bacteria in your blood. It's bright pink… and in the shape of a heart. I think someone slipped you something of a love potion or something…" Love potion, Washu thinks, ok, now I really am going crazy. But what else could explain such an odd bacteria. He has been acting a little… weird lately.  
  
"What do you think this means Washu?" Tenchi thinks of that night. He remembers that when Ken-Ohki brought him another bottle of sake, the cork had a small hole in the side, close to the bottle. The angle of the hole went down into the bottle. Wait, could this mean that someone sneaked this love type potion into my sake?  
  
But why…? Is their someone out there who can read my dreams, who knew what was happening to me? 


	4. Love is in the Air

Chapter 3  
  
"Washu-San, do you think it's possible for someone to see into my dreams, to see what's been happening, to do something like this?" The Jurai prince looks at the mad scientist with a confusing look on his face.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, of course it's possible to look into others dreams. but you need to be psychic or something to do it. Why Tenchi, do you think someone did this to you on purpose?"  
  
"Oh I have no clue what I am talking about, this is all so confusing to me. Maybe I should just go upstairs and get some sleep, I'm not feeling good again." Tenchi starts to get up out of the chair.  
  
"Wait a second there Master Tenchi. Maybe you should sleep down here with me so I can monitor you while your sleeping. I can set you up on a nice, cozy cot here in my lab. or you know, you could sleep in my bed with me." Oh my god, what the hell am I thinking, Washu thinks. "Um. yeah, let me go set up that cot." Washu half runs half walks out of the room. Tenchi just sat there looking at where Washu used to be standing. He had no idea what was going on. That was crazy, Tenchi thinks, but I think I could get used to that. oh. did I actually think that. Am I actually having feelings like that for. Washu? Ryoko's. mother?! Oh no, he thinks, I really need some sleep now.  
  
Meanwhile, Washu is looking in her spare room in the lab for that cot. I know I keep it around here somewhere.he didn't look very shocked when I slipped. No, he could never be thinking the same thing that I do, the scientist thinks. Or, is it because I drank I sip of that sake, that I am acting this way around Tenchi. Come to think of it, I've never thought of Tenchi this way before, it's just my daughter. No, don't even go there.  
  
Washu found the cot under some old computer parts and brought in into her "room" in the lab. When she walked out of the room, she found that Tenchi wasn't in the lab anymore. The mad scientist started ranting and raving, screaming his name all throughout the lab. Then when she saw that the door was open, she figured out that he must have left to get some water or something. She went through the door, to find herself along with Tenchi and Aeka in the hallway.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, are you sure you haven't been feeling weird, at all. Like, you haven't been feeling any different around people?" Aeka really looked concerned, and in a really strange way, hopeful that he was sick. Why would she want her precious Tenchi to be sick?  
  
"No Aeka, I think I'm going to be fine, I just want to be down in the lab tonight with Washu, ok?"  
  
Washu had to hide in the door hinge to try to make it so neither Tenchi nor Aeka could see her. She wanted to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Why do you have to sleep down there? Just sleep up in your room and I can get Sasami to get you whatever you want. Just please stay up here tonight." Aeka gave Tenchi those puppy dog eyes, but they just aren't as easy to give into now.  
  
"No Aeka, I'm really going to stay in the lab, ok? I want Washu to take care of me and make sure that whatever I have is not going to make me really sick. You wouldn't want me sick, now would you?" The Jurai princess gave her a little tantrum by stomping her foot on the ground and she started to walk down the hall towards Washu.  
  
Oh shoot, what am I going to do, Washu thinks, she's coming this way. Washu opens the door then shuts it again purposely loud so she thinks that she just came through. Washu opens her mouth to speak to Aeka, but she just blows by like a tornado.  
  
"Whew, what was that about Lord Tenchi, is everything alright between you two?"  
  
"No, she's just freaking out about me staying in the lab tonight. I don't know what has gotten into her, I mean, it's really not a big deal, it's not like were." Tenchi put his hand on the short magenta haired scientists shoulder. Her checks matched the color of her hair.  
  
"*Cough cough* Of course not Master Tenchi, that would be crazy thinking. Why would she think anything like that?" Washu walked away from Tenchi, and into the living room, where she found Ryoko, Nagi (of course on opposite sides of the room), Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, Yosho, and Tenchi's father all on the couches and chairs, watching the newest movie from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series, Death and Rebirth. Washu decided that she should sit down with them, since there was still room for about 2 people on the love seat, where evidently Aeka was sitting. She went over and sat down. She realized that they were right at the beginning, which was good, considering she hasn't seen it before.  
  
About 2 minutes after she sits down, Tenchi walks over to the living room, and realizes everyone is watching the movie, so he finds the only empty spot in the place, right next to Washu on the love seat. He walks over and through everybody, and sits down.  
  
"Hey, where are we at in the movie?" Tenchi gets comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Oh, right towards the beginning. Have you seen this?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw it lots of times before, but you know, I love watching it over again." Tenchi leans back to see where everyone else is sitting, and when he comes back up, his arm just happens to slip behind Washu's neck, and he settled his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Washu looks over at Tenchi, but he is just watching the movie, not even realizing who is next to him. Oh, he probably just thinks that it's Ryoko that he is sitting next to, probably just forgot. probably. Or maybe he really just wants to put his arm around me. Maybe that was a "love" something that someone slipped into his drink. She shakes her head to try to get the thoughts out of her head, and she turns her head back to the movie.  
  
All of a sudden in a really intense part, she gets this, oh my god Washu, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Then she realizes that it wasn't her that thought that.  
  
She looked over to Ryoko sitting next to Kiyone on the couch, and see's her eyes are huge, and her mouth is so big, you could fit the whole ocean in it.  
  
"Watching the movie, what do you think I'm doing!" Washu looks at her funny, then turns back to the movie.  
  
"No stupid, I mean about Tenchi, why the hell is his arm around you?!" Ryoko starts to get up but Washu screams at her.  
  
"Sit down!" Actually, I kind of forgot his arm was there. Then, once she realizes what is truly going on, she gets up in a hurry, and walks over the lab door. She see's that Ryoko is also getting up and walking towards her.  
  
"Washu, what was that shit all about?! What is up with you and Tenchi, that's just wrong!" Ryoko was talking so loud, that most of the people in the living room looked over at her.  
  
"I don't know, he's the one that came on to me, ok? I mean, I know I didn't resist it or anything, but I mean, I should have resisted it now that I think about it. Anyway, there is nothing going on between me and Tenchi, ok, you got the wrong idea!"  
  
Ryoko just gave her this look of disbelief, but then she just sighs and walks back to the movie. Washu opens the door to her lab, and goes in. The lights turn on, and her lab seemed so empty. I feel so empty to, she thinks, maybe I should just go to bed, I defiantly need sleep. What a day. As she changes her clothes, she hears the door to her lab open. She goes and gets under her covers as fast as she ever has. Tenchi walks over, see's his cot to the left of Washu's bed, and lies down. He's out within 2 minutes. Washu looks over and makes sure that he's asleep, but it is really obvious when he flips over to look at Washu, and his eyes are shut. She gets back in bed, and tells the computer to shut off the lights.  
  
Just then, she felt a pressure on the side of the left side of her bed, and then she hears Tenchi's voice say, hey their Washu. 


	5. Someone's Sneaky

Chapter 4  
  
"Hey there Washu. You know what? You look like a goddess when you sleep." Tenchi said, half asleep. Yeah, it's because I am one you dumb ass, Washu thinks to herself, but she decides to let it go because he is half asleep. she thinks.  
  
"Tenchi, why don't you lay down and fall asleep again. Your probably just delirious from the medicine I gave you," Washu said, touching Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
"No, no. I want to talk to you. I want to tell you how I really feel about you. Washu." Tenchi paused long enough to think that maybe, Tenchi might have passed out on her bed. But then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Tenchi muttered something.  
  
"What was that dear?" Washu asked. Dear. where the hell did that come from, Washu thinks, but then again, she to is half asleep.  
  
"Washu-san. I love you." Washu could see the shine from Tenchi's deep brown, even though the lab was pitch black.  
  
"I love you too." Just then, the lab door clicks shut.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back in the living room, Aeka and Ryoko sit on the couch.  
  
"Did you see what was happening between Washu and Tenchi? What the heck was that all about? I'm gonna have to talk to Washu." but Ryoko stops her in mid-sentence.  
  
"Aeka, you have no business talking to Washu, or Tenchi. He is still very sick, and was probably just delirious or something." Ryoko didn't want to believe what believe what was happening either. She didn't want anyone, especially her own mother, to be taking away her guy. What is my mother thinking, Ryoko thinks to herself.  
  
"Yes Ryoko, I guess you are right. she is your mother anyways." Aeka got her puppy dog eyes, and then ran up the stairs to her room. She is such a crybaby, the space pirate thinks to herself. She walks over to the DVD player, pops out the disk, and puts in back in it's case. She gets up and turns around; everyone has already gone to bed.  
  
Ryoko teleports herself out onto the porch, and lays down, thinking about why Tenchi and Washu are acting so weird. I'm sure they wouldn't be doing this as a joke. I know they don't really truly feel like that for each other. I mean, I know Tenchi loves me, so why would he be doing that with Washu. Maybe something happened after I. passed out at the party last night, Ryoko thinks. Bingo! That is it! Someone did something to Tenchi and Washu at the party. I mean, that has to be it. right?  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Tenchi asks, totally forgetting about what Washu and him were talking about.  
  
"I'm not sure, it sounds like someone might have been in the lab." Oh my god, what if that someone heard what Tenchi and I were saying? Ryoko!! "Tenchi, you stay here, ok? I'm gonna go, have a talk with someone, ok?"  
  
"Sure Washu. LaLaLand awaits me." And Tenchi falls onto his own bed.  
  
Washu get up out of her bed, puts on her pink fluffy bunny slippers, and walked over to get lab door. She opened it up, only to find the whole house was dark. 'Ryoko, where are you?' Washu thought telepathically.  
  
'Oh Washu! I'm up on the roof. I really need to talk to you too.' Great, Washu thinks, it really was her, wasn't it? Washu walks over to the shed on the side of the house, and gets out the ladder, and climbs up. She finds Ryoko laying there, looking up at the stars. She looks really concerned, the scientist thinks to herself.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, do you want to go first?" asked Ryoko, sitting up.  
  
"No, that's ok. You can talk first. You look. worried. What about?" Ok, now I know she was the one in lab, but why would she be snooping like that. Maybe she was curious about the way Tenchi was acting during the movie.  
  
"I was just wondering about Tenchi, you know? I'm worried about him." Ryoko had a worried look, but then her face got hard with anger. "And what the hell is up with you two?! Your worse then Aeka and Tenchi together!"  
  
"I know Ryoko, I have no idea what is going on either. It's really weird. Ok, I'm going to tell you what I already know, ok? Well, at that party we had last night, Tenchi's bottle of sake had something slipped into it, kinda like a love potion type thing. Then I tested it, and it had this pink stuff floating in it. And even Tenchi said it tasted funny. Well, in my testing it, I was smelling it to see if it smelled different, and well. ugh. I kinda took a little tiny sip. just to see what it was like."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ryoko started to stand up, but Washu stopped her.  
  
"Yes, I know, that was incredibly stupid. but I really need you to help me out now." 


	6. The chaos begins!

Chapter 5 / Part 1  
  
Everyone is asleep in the Masaki house, except 4 people. Washu, Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. One of these people snuck into Washu's lab and heard something they weren't supposed to hear, but who was it?  
  
"Kiyone!! Kiyone, wake up! Wake up!!!" Mihoshi whispered into the sleeping space cops ear.  
  
"*groan*. what is it Mihoshi?" Kiyone says as she sits up on her futon, and then hits her head on Mihoshi's. "Ouch! Mihoshi, move!"  
  
"Sorry Kiyone, are you ok?" Kiyone opens her eyes to see that Mihoshi is still dressed in her normal clothes, and her cheeks are all red.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Where have you been and what have you been doing?" Mihoshi's eyes get really big, then she scrunches up her eyebrows, like she's thinking real hard about something.  
  
"Ugh. um. oh yeah. that. um." Mihoshi starts crying.  
  
"Mihoshi, what is wrong, what were you doing?!" Kiyone touches Mihoshi's face and wipes away her tears.  
  
"I DON'T REMEMBER.. WWWAAAAAHHHH!!" Mihoshi is bawling now, and getting it all over Kiyone and her futon.  
  
"Mihoshi, be quiet, your gonna wake up the whole entire house! It's ok, maybe you will remember later, ok? Just calm down, it's no big deal." Kiyone tried to wipe her bed with the sleeve of her pajamas, but it just makes it worse.  
  
"But Kiyone, it WAS important, I just can't remember. It was really good too! Ugh!!" Mihoshi starts hitting her head on the railing of Kiyone's futon. "I *bang* can't believe *bang* that I'm so *bang*. BLONDE *bang bang bang*"  
  
"Mihoshi!! Stop it! Now, just lay down here, you'll remember in the morning!" But Kiyone didn't even need to say anything. Mihoshi was out like a light already. with a huge bump on her forehead.  
  
***  
  
"Ryoko, I really do need your help. You and Tenchi seem to talk about things that you don't want everyone to know about, you know, personal stuff. Maybe you could get out of him why he is acting weird, and find out everything you can about these dreams that he has been having. Could you do that for me, Ryoko?" Washu looks deep into her daughters eyes, only to find concern, and love.  
  
"Yes Ryoko, I will do anything I can to get Tenchi back to the way that he was." Ryoko got up. "Washu, I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." She was just about ready to teleport when Washu said something.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm really sorry about what you heard in the lab tonight. It's just because of the sake stuff." Ryoko interrupted her.  
  
"I heard what in the lab? I have been up here on the roof most of the night. Washu, was someone in the lab with you?" Washu got huge eyes, she wasn't breathing.  
  
"You are telling me that you didn't sneak into the lab about 20 min. ago? You weren't downstairs?!" Washu got up and started pacing around on the Masaki house roof.  
  
"Mother, yes, that is what I am saying. Maybe it was just Ryo-Ohki.? I mean, she could have shimmied the door open. maybe."  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning Washu-san! Sasami has saved a plate of breakfast for you. You looked so tired, I decided to let you sleep in a while. I hope that's ok with you." Tenchi said looking down at the sleeping goddess on her huge waterbed.  
  
"Oh, thank you Tenchi. I had a long night last night." Washu sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tried to tame down her wild magenta hair. "Tenchi, did you have that dream last night, you know, the one that you told me about before?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't. This was the first time since the party that I haven't! Maybe it was something that you did!" Tenchi looked like an excited little kid that just found his tonka truck that he had lost.  
  
"Yes, I think so. I still have a lot of research to do today. I think that if I reverse the effect on the. whatever it is, from the sake, that if I use the exact amount of, whatever, that I could bring you back into your normal self again. This could be very dangerous also, because if I use too much of the reverse, you could go turn into a raging mad man. So, I will need to be alone most of the day, so please go tell everyone. I'm not hungry for breakfast."  
  
"Ok Washu, good luck with everything," Tenchi said as he was walking out to the door of the lab.  
  
"Thanks Tenchi. I will call you in through Ryoko when I am ready, alright?"  
  
"Ok, bye." Tenchi walked out the door. He walked down the hall to the kitchen. He saw Sasami doing the dishes from breakfast.  
  
"Hey Sasami-san. Would you happen to know where Ryoko went to?"  
  
"Oh hey Master Tenchi! She went out to the garden with Ryo-Ohki, I think just to relax. Is everything all right with her? She's been acting kind of strange lately."  
  
"Oh, I think she will be ok, I mean, she is Ryoko. She'll get over whatever it is, but I think I need to go out there and talk to her about it." Tenchi patted Sasami on the head and walked out the patio door. He took a nice quiet walk through the garden when she found Ryoko lying on the park bench with Ryo-Ohki lying on the chest.  
  
"Hey there Ryoko. Sorry to bother you, but I really felt that we needed to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do," the beautiful cyan haired space pirate said as she took sleeping Ryo-Ohki off her chest and set him on the end of the bench. She sat up, and put her hands through her hair. "What is up with you and my mother, I mean Tenchi, are you feeling alright?"  
  
Tenchi went over and took a seat on the bench right next to Ryoko. "Yes Ryoko, I'm feeling fine, it's just. has Washu told you what she found in the sake that night of the party?"  
  
"Yeah, she told me. So you don't really feel that way for her, do you? It's just the stuff from the sake. right?" Ryoko got those really big eyes and pouted her bottom lip.  
  
"Of course Ryoko. The only one I feel that way about is you." Tenchi said as he leaned in to Ryoko and gave her a gentle kiss. As he pulled back, he opened his eyes to see that Ryoko looked so surprised, but then her face softened out into a pleasant, happy look.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi. Your really great." Ryoko got up from the bench, went over to pick up Ryo-Ohki, and then teleported away, leaving Tenchi sitting on the bench, in a daze.  
  
*Little After Note* Hey all you readers! I know you hate to be left like this, but I felt like I needed to split this chapter up into two parts, just to make it more interesting, and for me to have more time to figure out exactly how I am going to do the next chapter. So don't lose faith in the story, it's getting good! Thanks and please review!!!! *Minako* 


	7. More Chaos!

Chapter 5 / Part 2  
  
'Ryoko, could you send Tenchi in to me, I have the antidote ready for him.' Washu asked, through telekinesis.  
  
'Ok, he'll be there in a second,' Ryoko said as she gets up from the couch. She was watching old reruns of Neon Genesis Evangelion, but she'd seen this one at least 5 times. She walks out to the garden where she was last with Tenchi, and he was there with his wooden sword, practicing. "Hey Tenchi, Washu said that she has your antidote ready, or whatever."  
  
"Oh right. Thanks Ryoko. Now I hope I will be able to get back to my normal self again." Tenchi said, smiling.  
  
"Who said that would be a good thing?" Ryoko said, punching Tenchi softly on the arm.  
  
"Hey, don't even start to mess with the Master Tenchi," he said, as he picked up his wooden sword. "I could break you in two with this thing!"  
  
"Oh really?" Ryoko said as she single handedly took Tenchi's sword away from him, pushed him to the ground, got on top of him, and put the sword to his throat.  
  
"Um. this is a bad day for me," he said, pushing Ryoko off of him, and getting up, dusting dirt off of himself. He looked up, actually, looked down, at Ryoko still on the ground, laughing her ass off. "Hey, it wasn't that funny!" Tenchi said. He put out his arms for Ryoko to grab on to, and she grabs on to them.  
  
"Thanks oh great master Tenchi!" she said, laughing through her tears. She looks up at Tenchi, gives him a little kiss on the cheek. "Didn't you have to go see Washu?" she said, no longer laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Tenchi starts running back to the house. He walks in the door to see Sasami. "Hey Sasami-san! When is dinner going to be ready?"  
  
"Oh, hello Tenchi. It should be done in about a half hour, could you please tell Washu?" Sasami said, never looking up from her delicious looking chicken and rice dish.  
  
"Actually, I don't think that Washu and I will be able to be at dinner, so just save us two plates, if you would. Washu had some "scientific breakthrough" on my thing, so she is planning on experimenting on me tonight."  
  
"Oh Master Tenchi, do be careful!!" Sasami said, as she walked over, and gave Tenchi a small hug, but that stopped when the rice started to boil over in its pot.  
  
"Awe heck!" Sasami screamed as she ran over and turned down the heat to it, and then burned her hand on some overflowing water. "OOWWW!!" She ran over to the sink, and turned on the cold water. "Ah." She sighed.  
  
"Right. I'm going to go ahead and go to Washu's lab, if you need me, that's where I'll be." Tenchi said as he slowly backed up from a frustrated Sasami. Tenchi walked down the hallway, and went into through the door. "Washu, I heard your ready!" Tenchi screamed throughout the lab, and it echoed right back at him.  
  
"Oh yes, Tenchi. You're finally here! What took you so long?! No, don't even answer that, just come over here, I finally completed the antidote!" Washu walked over to Tenchi and shoved him down into a chair. "Here, now let me explain some things that might occur while this is getting into your system to balance out this. love thing. You may experience some mood swing."  
  
'Great, I'm gonna have PMS.' Tenchi thinks rolling his eyes. Everything else that came out of Washu's mouth sounded like, 'blah blah blah, raging, blah blah blah, try to keep control, blah blah blah'  
  
"Tenchi, are you listening to me?" Washu said, walking over to Tenchi, bending over and looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Um, yes, maybe, possibly. no, actually, not really." Tenchi said, babbling through his words.  
  
"Hahaha, I didn't think so. But that's ok; you'll just have to experience things on your own, without any knowledge of that the hell is happening in your body." Washu said, walking over to her lab table, picking up a syringe, and walking back to him. "Now Tenchi, this contains the opposite of whatever is in you right now, and then that should make you back to your normal self. Now, I tried to estimate how much of this liquid you drank that night, by how much was left in the bottle. Then I subtracted a little so you don't turn into a mad man."  
  
"Ok, now just give it to me so I can go upstairs and get some supper, I'm starving." Tenchi said, lifting up his sleeve to his shirt.  
  
"If you that is what you want!" the mad scientist exclaimed as she stabbed the syringe hard into Tenchi's arm.  
  
"OOWWW!! Washu, what the hell was that for?!" Tenchi exclaimed, grabbing his arm, half in tears.  
  
"You very well deserved it, for being such a smart ass! Well, now you can go up at eat your delightful supper that you just had to have!" Washu said, picking Tenchi up out of the chair and pushing him out towards the lab door.  
  
"Fine, I guess I will, I can see when I'm not wanted!" Tenchi said, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. He leans back against the door, half because he is so dizzy he can't see straight, and half because everyone in the entire house is standing in the hallway, listening to the screaming and slamming. "Well, what is everyone starring at?! There is nothing to see here, Washu is just being a pain in my. arm!" Tenchi exclaimed, stomping all the down the hall way, up the stairs, and into his room, slamming his bedroom door of course, just for the added affect to let everyone know that he was pissed.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, where did you go? You're going to miss out on supper! It's chicken and rice. your favorite!" Washu screamed through a half cracked open door, laughing while she was saying it. She heard the Jurai prince open up his door, scream something that no one could understand, then slammed his door shut again. This, of course, just made the crazy magenta haired woman laugh even harder then everyone thought possible.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else in the hallway was silent with confusion. "What the hell was that?!" Ryoko finally screamed at Washu, who by this time, was on the floor, crying, holding her stomach.  
  
"Oh Ryoko," she said, somehow through her laughter, "I just stabbed Tenchi with a syringe!" She crippled over even more, laughing her ass off in the middle of the Masaki house. Her laugh echoed through the whole house.  
  
While all this was happening, Tenchi was all alone, listening to Washu laughing up in his room, red with anger, and pain. He felt like he had never felt before, like he wanted to kill Washu, but not only kill her, put her through the most misery she has ever been through in her life. He wanted to put her through a slow, painful, and dreading death. Just then, Aeka walks in the door.  
  
*After Notes* Well, I decided to torture you guys even more, and I am going to split it up into 3 parts now! *laughs like a psycho maniac* I hope you liked this chapter, I can't wait to get your reactions on what happens next!! Please review and tell me what ya think will happen next!!! *Minako* 


	8. Tenchi Goes Mad!

Chapter 5 / Part 3  
  
Aeka walks through Tenchi's door, looking concerned, and scared. "Tenchi, are you alright?"  
  
"GET OUT!!" Tenchi screams as he is sitting on his futon, bent over with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands.  
  
"Tenchi, what's that matter? Do you need to talk about it?" Aeka said, slowly walking over to Tenchi.  
  
"Did you not hear me woman!? I said, get the hell out of my room!" Tenchi said, as he stood up and pushed Aeka into his door, which by this time was closed.  
  
"Ow, Tenchi!" Aeka screamed as her back cracked against the hard wooden doorframe. She tries to get free of his grip, but it doesn't seem to work, considering the size difference.  
  
"What is the matter with you? When I say get out, I mean get out!" Tenchi screamed, his hands now around the Jurai princess's neck.  
  
"Tenchi, stop it!" Aeka screams again, trying to make since of what was happening. Then, she finally remembered some self-defense that Tenchi had taught her before. She kneed him right where the sun don't shine.  
  
"Holy shit!" Tenchi screamed, grabbing his crotch and falling backwards onto the floor. Aeka grabbed the door, slammed it open and ran down the stairs. No surprise, everyone was still in the hall, looking down on the laughing idiot, who was now sitting up against the all.  
  
"Ryoko, Washu! Tenchi just went crazy on me!" Just then she heard Tenchi at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Wow Aeka, that was some ride!" Tenchi said. Of course, the group being as perverted as they were started laughing. (Just wait a second, it will click. yup, there it is).  
  
"Tenchi, what were you thinking up there? Are you feeling alright?" Aeka screamed at him, up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, better then ever infact," he exclaimed, sliding down the stair rail. He landed, looked down at Aeka, and gave her a full frontal kiss. This made Ryoko absolutely furious. She went over, pulled Aeka off of Tenchi, and then stared Tenchi right in the face. It was silent all through out the Masaki household. Then, the only sound was a hard slap across Tenchi's face, and a couple gasp's by the bystanders. She never broke eye contact with the Jurai prince, until she disappeared.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, are you alright!?" Aeka exclaimed, running over to Tenchi's side. Oh, and guess what Washu is doing? You got it, laughing again like a maniac, but you gotta love her.  
  
"Aeka, move." Tenchi said calmly as we walked to the front of the house, grabbing his sword on the way out.  
  
*** Meanwhile, back in the Masaki house, Kiyone is trying to calm down Washu. "Washu, this isn't funny any more, your daughter just got her heart broken, and all you can seem to do is sit there and act like a coward! Now get your ass up and help her!" Kiyone said, pulling on Washu's arms.  
  
Washu got a hardened face, like reality had just struck her in the face and it hurt like hell. "You know what Kiyone, your right. Except, I don't have to get off my cowardly ass. I can talk to her telepathically. I doubt she really wants to physically talk to someone." Washu said, pulling away from Kiyone's grip.  
  
'Ryoko, where did you go?' Washu said, closing her eyes to calm herself and focus on the problem at hand.  
  
'Washu, get out of my head, this isn't a time that I really feel like talking, more like shooting, breaking, bashing, and killing. So if you really want to talk to me still, then keep talking.'  
  
'I'm gonna keep talking, just don't anything stupid. Now, I know that the antidote messed up, and somehow, it messes with Tenchi's head. Now, I know that was probably just Tenchi's new instincts telling him to kiss Aeka. I'm sure it meant nothing to him.'  
  
'Did you see the look on his face when they were kissing? It was pure bliss, and I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach if..'  
  
'.Ryoko.?' Nothing, just silence. 'Ryoko.?! Ryoko! Answer me!' Washu screamed. She opened her eyes and to find everyone looking down on her.  
  
"So! What did she say?" Aeka was the first to scream.  
  
"Is she alright?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Did she say where she was?" Kiyone exclaimed.  
  
"When can we eat dinner?" Mihoshi asked. The room went silent. Everyone slowly looked back at Mihoshi who was standing in the back of the crowd.  
  
"Mihoshi, go eat, the food is on the table." Washu told the blonde. "Now, for everyone else, shut up! One by one, please!"  
  
"Washu, what did she say?" Aeka asked again.  
  
"Well, she basically said that she was going to be sick to her stomach if she ever saw the two of you together in her life again. Oh, and that she felt like killing someone." Washu said with a practical look on her face. Everyone listening gasped.  
  
"Do you think she meant it?!" Kiyone said, bending over to look Washu straight in the eye.  
  
"Kiyone. who are we talking about? Ryoko, she always feels like killing someone, I wouldn't fret." Washu said, leaning against the wall, trying to get up. Kiyone offers a hand, and Washu gladly takes it. But she just falls back on her ass again when Kiyone looks behind her to see the huge blast the is happening outside the window.  
  
*Notes From Minako!*  
  
Okey Dokey, this is the end of the whole 3-part thing. I am just going to go on to the 6th chapter. This story will only have 8 chapters, so the end is near. Thanks for reading, please review!!! 


	9. The Blast

*Notes from Minako!* Hiya! I had an extremely hard time writing this chapter, which is why it took so long to get itself out of my head and on to the keyboard (no comments from *cough* Kylee! *cough* Sorry, had a Caligh in my throat, heh.). I kinda just made most of it up on the spot, but I really do hope that you all like it, and just keep in mind that I have never written anything. to this "type" before. You'll know what I am talking about in a while! Just please read and review afterwards! Other: Sorry about the delay (I know, procrastinator, but it's not that this time!). I had this all done at 2/2/03, but my computer has been not letting me go to my document manager, so I got this out as soon as I could!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Why did you follow me out here. Didn't you get it that I wanted to be alone?!" Ryoko screamed from the tree that she was sitting in. Tenchi walked over to the base of the tree and looked up at her.  
  
"You looked like you were going to do something stupid, so I came out here to protect you from. yourself." Tenchi said, trying to hide his sword behind him, which didn't work out to well, because Ryoko was above him.  
  
"Why the hell would you think I would need protection?! Why don't you go inside and protect your precious little princess that you love and adore so much! Just leave me out here alone, like you always seem to do! Go! Go!!" Ryoko screamed, almost falling out of the tree, almost in tears.  
  
"Ryoko. you know I wouldn't do that just to piss you off. That was the medicine talking, you know you can never trust Washu," the prince said, scratching the back of his head, kind of laughing.  
  
"Tenchi, how can you laugh at a time like this? I know that." Her words were broken apart when on the opposite side of the tree was a woman, just standing there, watching them fight. The woman was fairly tall, her light blue hair slightly coming out of the black hood that draped over her head. She wore a long black cloak that was buttoned half up and you could see a blue and black suit underneath the cloak. Tenchi slowly walked over to the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" The brave Jurai prince asked. He bent over slightly, trying to see under the woman's hood. He finally realized who it was, when he saw little Ken-Ohki hop over to her side.  
  
"Nagi." Ryoko said from the tree.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that?!" Sasami asked, holding on to her sister's legs, while Aeka is trying to walk.  
  
"I don't know, imoto-san." Aeka said, bending over to unclamp Sasami, and giving her a hug. Washu stepped over where the window used to be, walking outside to the Jurai household grounds, looking around for anything that could have caused the blast.  
  
'What am I doing?' Washu said to herself, summoning her keyboard and screen in front of her. She got pictures from the grounds on what happened about 5 minutes ago. She clearly saw the blast coming from the front of the house, by the nice big oak tree.  
  
"Washu-san! What are you looking at?" Aeka said, jogging over to where Washu was standing. Sasami, and the rest of the crew followed soon after. They all gathered around her computer, as Washu repeated the scene of the blast, until they all saw it.  
  
"Washu, isn't that the tree that Ryoko always goes to sit in when she is upset about something?" Sasami asked, picking up Ryo-Ohki and dusting off some stuff from her fur.  
  
"Yes, it is, little one. Maybe if I can zoom in on the picture, I can see if that is her, and then I could see what caused the blast," Washu- san mumbled to herself as she typed in her commands on the keyboard. The screen blew up in size, but not enough to see if that was infact Ryoko sitting in the tree. But now they could see that there were 2 other people standing outside, next to the tree.  
  
One looked a lot like Tenchi, the other wore a hood, so they couldn't see her face. Just then, a little tiny. dot like thing hoped over to the hooded person. Ryo-Ohki jumped from Sasami's arms and over to the top of Washu's head, looking down at the screen.  
  
"Mreeeooww!!" Ryo-Ohki screamed jumping up and down on the little scientist's head.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki, what is it?" Aeka said, picking up the excited Ryo-Ohki off of Washu's head. Washu lightly brushed off her magenta hair, and continued to stare at the screen. The tiny hopping. thing stopped by the person's side. What Washu assumed to be Ryoko flew out of the tree, and revealed her sword.  
  
The hooded person took off her cloak, revealing herself, drawing her own sword. They flew at each other, when all of a sudden the screen went whitish-gray. Washu assumed this was the blast. Everyone around her was focused on Ryo-Ohki, that they did not realize what was happening on the screen. After the smoke cleared, Washu saw one of them lying on the ground. not moving a muscle.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you want, why are you here?" Ryoko screamed, flying from out of the tree. Tenchi took his sword and placed it in front of him. Ryoko summoned her own sword, and got into a fighting position.  
  
"Oh Ryoko, Ryoko. That's not the right way to great a long lost friend, now is it? It seems it's been a while since we have gotten to, lets say, chit-chat again, hasn't it?" Nagi said, taking off her hood and striping herself from the cloak, throwing it aside. She summoned her own sword.  
  
"What were you doing, just spying on us? Why the hell are you here Nagi?!" Ryoko said, in an extremely agitated voice.  
  
"Actually, I was just hear for a visit, you know, to see how my latest project is going." Nagi said, looking over at Tenchi. Tenchi's eyes got that dear-in-the-headlights look, and Ryoko looked over at him, then back at Nagi.  
  
"You mean. you did this to Tenchi? You are the one that sneaked that stuff into the sake.? How dare you!" Ryoko screamed, leaping at Nagi, sword ready for combat. Nagi put up her sword, and when the two swords collided, there was a huge blast of white that came from the spot of contact. The two of the women were driven away because of the force of the blast, but Tenchi was left, lying on the ground, blood dripping from his chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko did not realize that Tenchi had not been forced from the explosion, so she went back after Nagi. She flew around, looking for where she landed, but could not find the space pirate who poisoned her Tenchi. While she was looking for Nagi, she found Tenchi on the ground, not moving.  
  
"TENCHI!" She screamed, transporting straight over to where she saw him, but when she got there. he was gone.  
  
She looked absolutely everywhere she could to find him, even on the roof, but he was nowhere to be found. Just then, a single tear ran down the side of Ryoko's face. 'Nagi.'  
  
*Notes from Minako* Hiya, I really hoped that you liked it. I know that I always leave you like this, but it's always fun to read your reviews of hatred towards me because I always leave it in a cliffhanger. It's great! Anyway, 2 chapters to go, so keep reading and reviewing! Later! 


	10. Confusion

*Notes From Minako*  
Hey, I'm really sorry that this one took so long to get out but I do have a life outside of writing, I know, hard to believe. Hope ya like it, only one more chapter after this! Read and Review. And yes, I know in the last chapter that I said Nagi was a space pirate, and yes, I know she is a bounty hunter. Gimmie a break, I was typing it at night, on 5 hours of sleep. And also FanFic is being a butt so if you see random periods places, they are supposed to be the little 3 period thing. Some of them show but some of them don't.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ken-Ohki flew over Ryoko's head as she is lying on the cold ground, wishing she had her Tenchi, wanting Nagi dead. She soon is greeted by Washu, Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone; Ryo-Ohki hoping along behind. She sits up when she see's her friends' running at her.  
  
"Ryoko! We saw someone lying on the ground in the moni."  
  
"She took Tenchi..." Ryoko interrupted, sitting on the ground like a sulking little girl. She folded her legs in front of herself and put her chin on her knees. Aeka went through the group and got over to Ryoko, bending down, putting her hand on the space pirates' back.  
  
"We're gonna get him back, you know. We're going to go out there and find Nagi, and get Tenchi back," Aeka said, bending over further, trying to find Ryoko's eyes. She found them, and looked her straight in the eyes. "He's going to be fine. He's a big boy, Ryoko." Ryoko got up of the ground, walked over to Ryo-Ohki, who was in Sasami's arms. She looked down at her.  
  
"You ready to go kick some serious ass?" Ryoko said to Ryo-Ohki, half smirking. Everyone cheered in the background.  
  
"Mreeeooww!" Ryo-Ohki screamed, leaping into Ryoko, cuddling with her. Ryoko unclamped Ryo-Ohki off of herself, set her on the ground.  
  
"Is everyone else ready too?" The pirate asked, turning around so she faced the rest of the group.  
  
"Of course we are Ryoko," Aeka said, getting off the ground, and jogging over to give Ryoko a hug. The princess stuck her arms out to hug her, and Ryoko moved out of the way right when she got there, and Aeka fell to the ground with a large thud.  
  
"We aren't gonna be all lovey-dovey the whole trip, now are we Aeka?" Ryoko said, trying to hold back a laugh. She couldn't help herself; she threw her head back and laughed as hard as she ever has before. After she recovered from her state of hilariousity (hey, it's a word in my head), she walked over Aeka, and over to Washu.  
  
"Ready to go?" Ryoko asked her mother. Washu gave her one of those looks.  
  
"Of course, when am I not ready for some ass kickin'." Washu gave that sly smile, and Ryoko walked over, took Ryo-Ohki, and scratched her behind the ear.  
  
"You ready too, little one?" The space pirate asked.  
  
"Yea! . but only if you stop calling me little one," Sasami said, smiling and giving Ryoko a hug.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I?" Tenchi asks himself as he opens his eyes to see himself in a mostly black and metal room, with nothing but the bench that he found himself laying on. He say up, and rubbed his eyes. He had a terrible headache.  
  
"How did I get here?" he thought, trying to remember what had happened before he showed up in this place. Last thing he remembers is laying there on the ground after a big explosion and seeing Nagi get into a big ship. Then I was gone.did Nagi take me as her hostage? Does this have to do anything with my.sickness?  
  
All of a sudden there was a clicking sound at the metal door that was holding him in the room. The door opened, and standing there was Nagi and some guards. Evidently they had kidnapped him from the scene.  
  
"Where the hell am I," is all that Tenchi heard coming out if his mouth in anger. Nagi got a sly smile on her face. She looked over at her guards, almost signaling for them to laugh. They both started to laugh hysterically, and Nagi got that Mr. Evil laugh, then all of a sudden, the three of them stopped.  
  
"Why, we are in my ship, you know, Ken-Ohki? I took you from the scene, I put that potion in the bottle, and I saw your dreams. I want you Tenchi" Then there was a large thud. Tenchi rolled off his bed. 'Shit. I'm so confused.' He pinched himself just to make sure that he was wake. 'Yep, I'm actually awake now.'  
  
The Jurain prince got up and walked around. He was actually in a room with deep red carpet, an average twin bed and a couple tables and chairs. 'Hm.right,' Tenchi thought.  
  
"I should go look around, see where I am." Tenchi went over to the glass door, and it opened before him, but he right when he took his first step, Nagi was right behind him.  
  
"Where are you going Tenchi?" Nagi said, whispering down his neck. She started to put his arms around his waist to pull him closer. Tenchi grabbed her hands and pulled them apart then turned around.  
  
"What the hell is you doing Nagi?" Tenchi asked, in obvious confusion. Wait. was it really Nagi who did all this.well.obviously.but it was really to get me.?  
  
"Tenchi, don't you think that I put that stuff in your sake for a reason? Did you just think I wanted to mess with your mind," Nagi said, getting closer and closer again, "or don't you think I wanted something from It."? She grabbed Tenchi and pulled him closer, all the while Tenchi just has this dazed, dumb-founded look across his blushing face.  
  
Just then, Ryoko bursts through the door down the hall, and see's Tenchi and Nagi. Nagi grabs Tenchi's face and pulls it towards hers while looking at Ryoko.  
  
"Don't you see Ryoko? Tenchi never really was in love with you. he's in love with me," Nagi said, with a sly smirk on her face. Ryoko just stood here, sweating from the obvious force she had to have to take the door down, with a shocked look on her face, ready to cry.  
  
"Wait Ryoko! Why would I be with.," but it was to late. Ryoko was already running away, leaving a just arriving Washu, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi behind, in confusion. 


End file.
